YMAF-X6BD Zamza-Zah
The YMAF-X6BD Zamza-Zah is a Mobile Armor in the series Gundam SEED Destiny. Technology & Combat Characteristics One of the new mobile armors used by the Earth Alliance during the second war, the Zamza-Zah is much bigger, heavier and more heavily armed than its predecessor, the TS-MA2 Moebius. This large MA is capable of atmospheric flight and is surprisingly mobile despite its size. It can also be used in space and is controlled by three crew members consisting of one commander, one pilot and one gunner. Due to its unique design and weaponry, the Zamza-Zah can attack enemy units in any directions and range. Each of the MA's four limbs are equipped with a hyper-oscillation claw, a projectile cannon, a multi-phase energy cannon, and four CIWS, while the main body is equipped with four low-pressure guns at the sides. For defense, the MA is capable of emitting a powerful positron reflector shield from the three protrusions on the top surface that is capable of blocking attacks from a positron blaster cannon. Thanks to its array of weapons, the Zamza-Zah has no problem taking on an enemy MS team by itself. Armaments ;*75mm Automatic Multi-barrel CIWS :To defend itself against incoming enemy attacks (such as missiles), 16 75mm automatic multi-barrel CIWS "Igelstellung" units are equipped on the Zamza-Zah, with four guns mounted on each leg. As with the other leg-mounted weapons, the CIWS are able to fire in nearly every direction to protect the mobile armor. ;*GAU111 Cannon :Mounted on top of each leg, the GAU11 cannon is more powerful than the CIWS and has a wider firing area as it can pivot up or down. ;*M534 "Gamzatov" Multi-phase Energy Cannon :The most powerful ranged weapon of the Zamza-Zah are four M534 "Gamzatov" multi-phase energy cannons, one mounted in each leg. Due to their position, they can fire in different directions at once or combine their firepower on one target by pointing the legs downwards. Their only disadvantage comes from the fact that they can only be used when the hyper-oscillation crushers are retracted as they are mounted behind the crushers. ;*Mk79 Low-pressure Gun :Four Mk79 low-pressure guns are mounted on the sides of the Zamza-Zah, two on the left and two on the right. These guns presumably serve the same purpose as the CIWS, and help to protect areas that the latter cannot cover. ;*"Schneid Schutz" SX1021 Positron Reflector Shield :For defense, the Zamza-Zah is equipped with a "Schneid Schutz" SX1021 positron reflector shield that is strong enough to even deflect the positron cannon blast from ZAFT's ''Minerva''. The shield is generated by the three protrusions on the top surface of the MA, as such the Zamza-Zah has to reposition itself when defending against a frontal attack. ;*XM518 "Vasiliev" Hyper-oscillation Crusher :For close combat, each leg is equipped with a hyper-oscillation crusher that can damage enemy units through the high heat caused by high frequency vibrations. MS protected by Phase Shift armor are able to resist the cutting abilities of the crusher. The crushers cannot be deployed when the multi-phase energy cannons are in use due to their positions. History The Zamza-Zah is the first known model in a new series of mobile armors created by the Adukurf Mechano-Industries for the Earth Alliance. The Zamza-Zah was deployed in CE 73 from a fleet of Earth Alliance ships just outside of Orb Union territorial waters, to attack the Minerva as a field test of the new weapon. In the ensuing battle, it deflected a beam from Minerva's "Tannhäuser" positron cannon and proved a substantial challenge for Shinn Asuka's ZGMF-X56S Impulse. Although it ripped away Impulse's right leg with one of its claws, it was ultimately destroyed when Shinn went into SEED mode and stabbed the mobile armor through the cockpit with his beam saber. At least two more Zamza-Zahs were stationed on the moon to defend the Alliance's Daedalus lunar base, and one more at the Fauré relay station for the base's Requiem cannon. However they were no match for ZAFT's latest mobile suits and were quickly destroyed. Later, a few more Zamza-Zahs joined forces with the Three Ships Alliance during the Battle of Messiah. Judging from what was said when the Zamza-Zah was first deployed, many older, and perhaps Blue Cosmos aligned, commanders in the Earth Alliance dislike mobile suits because they were first developed by Coordinators, and felt that the future of the Alliance military lied with mobile armors. Gallery Zamza-zah Info.jpg|Information ymaf-x6bd-reflector.jpg|"Schneid Schutz" SX1021 Positron Reflector Shield Zamzah-Zah cockpit hatch.png|Cockpit hatch Zamza-zah.png Zamza-Zah cockpit spliced.png Zamza-Zah Crew B.png|The crew of the 1st Zamza-Zah unit Zamza-Zah 03.png Zamza-Zah 02.png Zamza-Zah 01.png Zamzazahvsimpulse1.jpg Impulse destroys Zamza-zah.png ms_modal_unit_sd_09.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. ZamzaZahBattleDestiny.png Notes & Trivia *The cockpit of the Zamza-Zah, as well as the Gells-Ghe's, is similar to the cockpit found in the Cylon Raider of the 1978 Battlestar Galactica. *In the Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Battle Destiny video game, the Zamza-Zah appears in the missions where Gells-Ghe should have been in, since the latter does not appear in the game. External Links *Zamza-Zah on MAHQ ja:YMAF-A6BD ザムザザー